Different Master
by Dine hane
Summary: In alternate universe what if Kobayashi doesn't exist but, someone who moves to Japan from a different country and stumble across an injured dragon in the forest and save it and now it becomes his maid. how will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**See AN note at bottom**

* * *

Hadziil Tullie is a native that live on a reservation. He lives with his parent, His house is nearly surrounded by mountain. Their house doesn't have running water, they have to drive 15 miles to get water. The reservation can get hot during the summer and during the winter it cold and snows so to get warm they some time built a fire or use a heater inside their house. There is power line going to their house but it takes a lot of money to use the power so Hadziil parent takes jobs to pay the electric bills, they use them for lights at night to see that if anyone is still awake, during the day they don't use them.

Hadziil and his father are outside in the mountain looking for food since there were only three marketplaces in the reservation and it a long drive they decide to hunt they don't have guns because it was expensive. They just use the old fashion way, bows and arrows.

When Hadziil has free time he grabs his bow and arrow and went outside to practice his aiming.

When Hadziil was 8, his hair was on behind his ear-length so his father teaches him how to track animals or person but now it grew and it barely touching his shoulder.

His father also teaches him about his sixth sense and how to use it and feel what going happen. His hair is like extension nervous to help him if any danger is coming up or help him track his prey.

"Ok Hadziil, remember what I taught you." His father said while crouching next to a print in soft dirt.

"Yes, I remember how to use it to my advantage." Hadziil got closer to the print and put his hand over it and try to feel any heat off of it that might still be there.

He felt a tiny tingling in front of his hair, he looks up to see the path and see fainted tracks but it wasn't on the ground.

The tracks he is seeing isn't actually there but like an illusion type, no one cant sees it but him.

The mark Is faint but he can see barely if his hair was a little bit longer he will see clearly.

"It seems print is few minutes old." He said to his father while standing back up.

"Good work Hadziil, that learning paid off huh?"

"I think I'm good at the-" he stops talking when he trips on little rock that was poking out of the ground.

"You still need to know how to use your sense to see your surround." his father told him while Hadziil it getting up from tripping.

Hadziil patted himself to get the dirt off of his shirt and pants. "So Hadziil, can you tell me where the track head too?" his father asks him while he was getting his bow and arrow off the ground

He pointed where the track went. "It went over that little hill and probably be… 20 feet away?" he tiled his left and right.

"Ok, let head over there and see our food is there" Hadziil father start walking while Hadziil is behind him.

When they got over the hill they see the animal, it was a deer.

"What a deer doing? Does it supposed to be near a forest?"

he asks and wonders why is on the mountain.

"There's a forest few miles away from us Hadziil"

his father answers his question.

"Few? It Literally miles away from us."

"We should stop discussing this and get our food."

Hadziil nod and start walking quietly to his prey it like 40 feet away from where he is standing.

"Ok, Hadziil hit right in his chest to take him down faster."

Hadziil nod and he draw his bow and release.

His arrows hit the mark, the deer got scared and start running before slowing down and falling on its side.

"Nice hit Hadziil."

"Thank I been practicing a lot with this bow."

"Really? How good are you?"

"I put a giant can on top a rock and walk up to the mountains and try hit it,"

he explained his father on what he does in free time.

"Have you hit the can?"

"No….but it lands near it so..my Accuracy is good, I think."

They were walking back home with the deer on Hadziil back.

"Ughh...this deer is heavy!"

Hadziil is carrying the deer on his back while they are heading to their home.

When they got back two people were talking to Hadziil mother. When they got closer Hadziil recognize them.

"Oh, hello uncle Akecheta, hello aunt Altsoba."

Hadziil aunt and uncle are his father brother and sister while his mother has a brother but he lives on another side of the reservation.

Hadziil Uncle Akecheta is 35 years old he is wearing a pair of jeans with footwear of moccasins while wearing a leather jacket with fringes on his sleeve with a black shirt underneath, his hair is growing to his shoulder it was cut off due to military cuts, he got a scar on his right cheek. He serves the US Marines for 16 years he would serve longer but he got blind in his right eye so he couldn't serve anymore.

Hadziil aunt Altsoba have a black shirt and long brown skirt with leather brown boots underneath.

She is 33 and makes blanket and rugs from scratch. She sells them at the trading post to get some money she gets around 80 or 200 dollars of selling them depend on how many details it has.

"Do you guys want some venison while you are here?" Hadziil father asks both of his siblings.

"Sure, we are kinda hungry." Akecheta reply.

"Ok, Hadziil you can drop the deer now."

He lowers the deer on the ground and went inside.

While the deer is getting prepared to cook, Akecheta decided to teach Hadziil hand to hand combat when he was in the marines.

He has been teaching him for 4 hours on how to fight and how to block.

"Your stamina is really great, you not even breathing hard."

"I do run a lot and jump a lot in the mountains,

I do that every day."

While Hadziil explained Akecheta decided to surprise him with an attack. Akecheta runs forwards full speed while doing war cry get got Hadziil left leg and lift up making Hadziil lost his balance and make him fall backward but Hadziil counters it by is the momentum to make the attacker get over him. So what he did when he hit the ground and got one of his free foot and put on Akecheta stomach and use the momentum to make him fly over him, Akecheta land on the ground on his back while Hadziil is standing up from the ground.

Hadziil walks up to Akecheta who was still laying on the ground on his back.

"You're a fast learner and fast reflex." Akecheta Complement him.

"Well, I do get straight A's in school." Akecheta put his hand side of his head and he lifted his leg up and kick them forward get flew up and landed on his foot.

Hadziil was surprised at what his uncle did.

"How did you do that uncle Akecheta?"

"Surprise huh? You wanna try too?"

"Yea." Akecheta chuckle a bit

"This is how you do it ok." He teaches him how to do it, Surprisingly it only takes three tries to get it right. The first time was a fail, the second time he land but he fell backward, the third he manages to get bit barely.

"Ok, you are a really fast learner." He said in fast and surprising tone voice.

"Hey warriors!"

Hadziil and Akecheta look who yelled.

"Food will be ready in an hour." Hadziil aunt said.

"I guess we have some time to train even more"

"My muscles are becoming sore" Hadziil complain while holding his arms.

"No complaining, warriors don't complain."Akecheta moves his finger side to side.

"Now you good on hand to hand combat, how about your archery skill?" Akecheta ask

"It good, I can hit a target far away and while is moving."

Akecheta walks away from Hadziil leaving him to confuse. Akecheta was walking to his pick up truck and got out dummy's tomahawk and rubber knife and walk back to Hadziil. He tosses the fake tomahawk and rubber knife to Hadziil, Hadziil caught the tomahawk and the knife but he drops the knife when he tries to catch it.

Akecheta put the tomahawk on his right hand and the knife in his left hand. "Ok Hadziil, I'm gonna teach you on tomahawk combat and got to use it and defend yourself with it."

"Isn't that the same thing, defending and combat? And I just thought of this why I need training?" Hadziil raises one of his eyebrows.

"I don't know?, but I'm teaching these combat skill because the reservation is a dangerous place. Someone might come up to you will screwdriver and stab and you don't that to happen right? Good now, let get to training."

After Akecheta is teaching tomahawk combat and knife holding. After nearly an hour Akecheta teaches Hadziil the skill he use when he was in the Marines and other technique that will help Hadziil. After the finish playing and fake fighting, they sit around the fire outside and start eating their food. Almost 30 min they talk and hang around the fire and sometimes dance around the while chanting.

When the fire dance was over everyone went back to their house Hadziil got school tomorrow, he needs to wake up early to get to school on time.

"Two more years, I will be done with school."

Hadziil closes his eye and sleeps through the night.

* * *

 **AN: hey you probably wonder why is their a new chapter for 1 and 2 well I'm going start over with it because I was making 3 and 4 but something happens to them and make me lose the story and that makes me sad that I lost 3 and 4 with over 3k words in it that make me give up on making the story but I decided to keep continue the story and rewrite the chapter 1 and 2 so yeah hopfully you guy forgive me for a long time of no activity on the story, but im wrtiting the chapter 3. I'm sorry for not posting much of story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hadziil is running in the woods he stops and looks at his hand it has dried up blood and wonder what happened to him. He was adult but he was wearing some type of leather clothing, he also is wearing some type robe with a hoodie on it. He heard a sound like people charge him next he knew an arrow flew at him. The arrow almost hit him he struck a tree next to him.

Hadziil only react was running he was running from the attacker he doesn't know if he is being hunted or not but he doesn't want to take a risk.

He sees the wood was getting less of tree as he runs, even more, he was in the open he continued running until there was a cliff, he stop and look down he heard people screaming at him he had no choice he jumps off the cliff he walks back and start running off the cliff when he is at the edge he jump and now he was free falling he can see the ground it was coming closer to him fast.

He was bout hit the floor and he woke up. He was sweating and his heart was racing. "What was all that about?" He sat up and he looked around, he sees his small window and sees the sun is barely getting up so he got up from the bed and falling to the ground.

"Uhh my muscles are sore, that working out or that training must me up, thank uncle Akecheta."

He stands up and starts stretching to relieve the soreness in his muscles. He yawns and starts walking to the washroom. He got undress and grab and rag and dip it in a bucket of water.

He starts washing his body and raising his hair with the water.

After washing he put his boxers on and started to brush his teeth. Hadziil teeth are sharp his four canine teeth two on top and two bottoms are sharp and longer than average all because he been eating meat almost rest of his life. After he finishes brushing he went he to his room. Hadziil walks to his pile of clothes and starts looking through. "What to wear? What to wear? Mmmm...let wear this and that." He picks up tan color pants and black shirt with feather design on the left side of where the heart will be. He put his clothes on and went to get his shoes, his moccasins that his grandmother made for him surprisingly it still fit. His moccasins are the same color as his pants so it matches but the sole is quite dirty form uses.

He went to the kitchen and open the mini fridge and took the meat from last night it was still raw but Hadziil didn't care, he took a bite and start chewing he then went to his room and pick up his backpack went off to school. He starts walking to school it was summer so that means it is going get hot but Hadziil didn't care if he heats up because his body is used to the heat.

Hadziil takes a different path than normal he walks through rough terrain. He is continued walking when he felt an urge to run. "Why I feel like to run?" He asks himself and he stops and turns. He's in shock on what he is staring at. It was a cougar, it was as standing on a rock. "Oh shit, I knew I should've come here. I should run right now. Yea I should." As he said that last phrase he starts sprinting away from the cougar and start running to random directions and hopefully he can get away from the animal and try to make it on time for school.

"Leg are your friend they will help yo- ah crap he is getting closer." He running more faster than before he was jumping and doge the huge rock that was in his path. As he is running there was a cliff that has a 9 feet drop. "What! I didn't know there was a cliff here." he was running he looks behind him he as no choice but jumps off the cliff to safety. He jumps forward as hard as he could he felt his heart racing so fast he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. Hadziil was now falling to the ground. "Don't break don't break don't break." He was hoping he will not break his leg but he can't cuz he has thick bone legs.

Hadziil hit the ground hard he lost his balance and fell backward and hit his head. His vision went fuzzy before going back to normal. He starts standing up and look at the cliff where he jumps he can see the cougar looking at him. Hadziil chuckle knowing he is safe now not before the cougar look to it left and saw a way down. "Goddammit!" He walks backward and turns around and start sprinting.

The cougar is now jumped from one spot to another to get down.

Hadziil is now away from the cliff and now an indifferent area of the Reservation it was flat with bushes and little of rock poking out. "Will the cougar still chase me?" He wonders if the cougar still chases him if he is a different area.

He slowing down and has he bout do that he turn his head and see cougar is still running after him. "Oh come on." He starts running again, he can feel he is running out of breath.

Hadziil is running so fast the cougar is slowly catching up. He nearly falls because of the small rocks but Hadziil heard something to his left, he looks and sees what was the noise. He was surprised and what he is seeing, there was a group of wild horses running, this was Hadziil chance to escape the cougar so what he did is start running toward to the horse and hopefully manage to get on without the horse kick him off.

The horses have slowed down a bit, it enough for Hadziil to slowly catch up to the horse. Hadziil check behind him to see the cougar is still behind sure enough it still is. "Why...that cougar…still chasing...me?" He said to himself while he is running out of breath.

Hadziil is running fast as he could he can feel his chest is starting to get pain, his leg is getting weak, he starts to get little light headed.

He was getting closer to the horse. It was seem didn't see him or hear due to other horses stomping on the ground so it was good for him to approach him.

The cougar is getting closer to him and Hadziil is slowing down. Hadziil hand is getting closer to the horse mane he is breathing hard his hand was moving away but Hadziil forces himself forwards and grab the horse mane.

The horse got scared and starts picking the pace Hadziil nearly trip because the horse is going faster than him so he couldn't keep up with it.

Hadziil finally has a good grip on the horse mane and try to get on by hopping on until he got on the horseback. The horse stops and tries to kick him off but Hadziil doesn't want that so kick both of his heels in the horse rib. The horses start running forward and nearly making Hadziil fall backward.

Hadziil was now riding on the horseback he looks behind to see what happened to the cougar, he saw it as slow down and stop and stare at him before walking away. Hadziil was finally away from that cougar. His breathing is heavy he tries to slow it down. He tries to make the horse go to the school that half a mile away, he got control of the horse but not fully the horse will tend go other direction.

Hadziil can see his school it wasn't far. He doesn't see anyone. "Huh, I just got here early." He thought he was by himself when he sees one of his classmates sitting against the wall. "I guess I'm not alone." He makes the horse faster by a light kick on it.

His classmate look up to see what the noise coming from. He sees Hadziil on top of a horse heading in his direction. He just ignores it and heads back to what he is reading.

Hadziil was closer to his school he just needs to stop the horse and get off but, the horse has other ideas. The horse fully stop in its tracks and make Hadziil went forward and fall off, he landed on his back and he coughs a couple of time before getting up and patting his pants to get any dust off.

The horse runs back to his group leaving Hadziil alone with his classmate. Hadziil start walking to his friend. "Hey, Kraten." He called his name and stand in front of him.

"Hey," Kraten reply back while looking at the book he is reading.

"What that?"

"Some weird book the go right to left instead of left to right." He turns it upside down and flips it over.

"Where you got it from?"

"I stole it from our white teacher, it was in his desk lock up, so I pick lock it." He closes the book and gave it to Hadziil he then grabs it from Kraten and flips the book over to examine it.

"Maid work? What the heck is a maid?"

"I don't know dude?" Kraten shrugs. "You can keep it if you like." He stands up and pick up his bags and thrown over his shoulder and let it hang.

"I will keep it, it looks interesting." He put it in his back.

They have been outside for 20 minutes for school to start every kid are now coming to school. Hadziil head to his class. When he entered he see his white teacher at his desk doing some type of paperwork, other students were sitting in their seat or playing cards at the table. Hadziil know how to play card and cheat on at it too so he can win, mostly every time.

The bell had rung everyone was going to their seat. The teacher stands up. "Ok everyone I have paper for people who have A's in this class so their 28 of you so bout 13 of you have A, while rest of you have B and C." Everyone didn't have a reaction there were staring at him some of them have their head resting on their hand. "Ok, umm here the paper for 13 of you." He starts handing them out. "If you have any questions talk to me after class." The class didn't say anything, so the teacher decided to teach.

End of the class Hadziil decided to ask his teacher what the paper about.

"Hey, teacher." He walks up to his desk with the paper in his hand.

"Yea?"

"What with this paper?" He shows the paper to his teacher

"Oh, these paper is for you to go to college if you want. So you still in high school, need two more years until graduate, But with this, they will send college work during your high school years and when you're done with your two years of high school you do two years in college and you're done. Hopefully, I explained that right so you can understand." his teacher explains.

"College?" Hadziil raise one eyebrow "why need for college?"

"College is for your people to get a degree and get a better job and make more money. And explore different places in the world" his teacher smile

Hadziil wasn't impressed "How do I explore the world if your kind puts us in this place, locking us up like we animals," he said in threatening voice and having dark look in his eye.

"Eh...um, well when you do get out of the reservation you can explore if you like. For example out of country visit other country and stuff," he said in nervous tone

"Like what?" he gives an annoyed look but his teacher didn't notice his look

"Well, there places like Europe." Hadziil just stared at him when he said that.

"Or South Korea, France, Japan, or German." his teacher count them out with his finger.

Hadziil just stands there with his hand on his chin like he is thinking.

"if I do get out of the rez and visit these places, what do you recommend," Hadziil ask him with one of his hand on his hips.

"Well… I did visit Japan it was nice. I think you will like it too." he went to his desk and try open one of his drew.

"Japan? Is this place you are recommended me to?" he asks in the flat tone. "I mean, it's your choice I been there and I like it so you might too."

"I guess I take your recommendation." Hadziil is about to leave when his teacher stops him.

"Wait, you if do going to Japan when you're older take this." he hands him a book. "What is it?"

Hadziil took the book and start looking at it. "It a Japanese translate book. You can keep it I don't need it anymore. Also, I'm missing one of my manga." he started looking through his drew to find that missing item.

"What a manga?" Hadziil asks him hopefully not get a weird answer.

"It kind of like a Japanese comic book. Instead, right to left is left to right." Hadziil lifts his eyebrows up slightly and looks at his bag. "Well I guess I can't find it." he stops looking when he failed to find the missing manga.

"Well I better get going or I will be late." He starts walking out of class and starts heading to his other before he went, he stops at the door.

"McCoy!, thank for the book, and when I old enough, I will take your recommended place." He walks after the finish that last word. His teacher smile and chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hadziil was walking back home while looking at the paper that he got from his teacher.

He was reading them and see what they are all about. "Welding seem to the most popular one, probably because all the people like welding." The people is another word for their tribe name. He put the paper in his backpack and continued walking home.

He is half ways to his house when he sees an RV on the road. It was white with a blue line across the side. When the RV got closer they toss trash at him and said savage when they drove by him.

The trash landed in front of Hadziil. He hates being called savage, he doesn't like anyone called him savage but himself.

* * *

"Haha, I just spit on that savage" the passages said to the group that was in the RV.

"Derek, their no time to mess around, we are try run away from the cops."

Derek chuckle "dude we are on the reservation, the cops or the government can't enter this place."

"You better be right about that." The guy in the back said to Derek.

"Hey Peter, where should I park the RV at?" The driver asks peter that was in the back.

"Anywhere that not near houses or town, we don't want anyone to mess with our stuff," Peter told his driver then Derek spoke up. "What if someone comes to us?" He asks Peter. "Well that easy, shoot them. They are just bunch of savages anyway." Peter laugh after finish his sentence. The RV head down the road and stop and turn left into dirty rocking path road.

* * *

Hadziil just stared at the ground where the guy tosses a trash at him.

"Gosh, I hate them so much. I hope if I go to Japan I won't see any white their." He said in an angry tone with his fist clenching. He bends down to pick up the trash that they throw at him. "They really have to treat mother earth nicely. Can't just throw stuff like, always respect mother earth." he just stare the trash in his hands.

After walking back home by using the same route and not using the route he deices to take when he was getting chased by the cougar. He opens the front door and enters. When he entered he throw the trash away in a bin full of other trash. They will burn the trash tonight. He starts walking toward to his room. When he got there he put his bag down and went to his bed and lay down.

Hadziil is alone in his room both of his parents are at work. So there nothing to him to do. "What to do?" He got ideas so he got up from his bed and went to the floor and do some push-up and sit-ups.

After nearly an hour of sit-ups and push up, Hadziil was laying on his back on the floor looking at the ceiling with pain look in his eyes. "Ugh...I should never do that much." He complains about the soreness in his arms. "Now I'm bored, and in pain." He sat up with pain in his stomach. he flinches but got up and start to look around to find something that can entertain him then he realized something.

"The book!" He crawls where his backpack was open and sees the paper for college and the two book.

He grabs the translation book and starts opening it and read the context inside. The translator book is a small book just enough for a normal conversation. "Huh, these words...or characters look kinda complicated." He looks at them study them. "Huh...well I better learn how to say these if I'm going visit Japan." He starts reading and pronounces the words. He sometimes gets tongue twisted and messes up his words.

He stops looking at the book and lifts his head up an remembers the other book in his backpack. He crawls not before stopping to make the pain in arms to stop. he then continues to his backpack and got out the manga and look at it.

"Maid work, volume one." He read out the word on the spine of the book. He opens it and starts reading what it all about. When he open got few pages he realized he reading the wrong direction.

"Oh yeah, I forgot is right to left. There we go." He was on the right side of the manga and start reading what is all about.

Time has passed by the finish the manga and now he was reading the translation book. " **Hello, my cap is Hadziil."** He tries to say his name in Japan language. "Did I even say that right?" He looks close to the words on the page and he realizes he said it wrong. "Maybe I should ask McCoy if I'm saying these right? If not, he could help me." He starches his head while putting the book back in his pack.

He was going back to his bed and he felt something in his hair. "Huh, is someone here?" The next thing he knew the front door opens and he could hear footsteps. He went to the doorway and peek who could it be and he saw it just both of his parents. "How I didn't hear the truck when they pull in?" He whispers to himself. He went back to his room and grab the paper for early college and went to his parent.

"Hey, I got paper for college." he raises to the paper in his hand so his parent could see.

His parent looks at the paper and his mother went to collect the paper in his hand and start looking at the paper and see what it all about.

"You want to go to college?" His mother asks Hadziil. He nodded his head agree on going to college.

"It said u will serve two years of college work in high school and when you finish high school you will continue the work in college ." She said. To Hadziil while his father looks at the paper as well.

"So what type of class you will take?" His father asks.

"Well...I'm been think about, computer programming." Hadziil scratch his head hoping to approve the computer program instead welding or other class.

"Well, I guess we could give this class. If this is really you want. Then I guess you can." His mother approves his decision.

"Any else you want to ask Hadziil?" His father asks while he sitting down.

"Yea, I'm might travel other places," Hadziil said in a quick and flat tone. "Like what place." Both of his parents said.

Hadziil went back to his room with the paper in his hand saying he wants to take the programming class. Also, he did have a long talk about moving places and visit another country like his teacher recommended.

He went grab the translation book and went to bed and start reading and tried to pronounce the words.

"Tomorrow, I will ask McCoy if I'm saying these right and probably teach me this language." he tosses the book to his backpack and landed inside with his other work for school. he then turns and went to sleep.

* * *

"I think we are in the clear guys no cops or nothing just pitch dark," Peter said while others are trying to make a fire.

"I told you, government or cops cant enter." Derek said "also jake, hand me that jerry can." jake walks behind the RV and grabs the jerry can that was stored, he walks back to Derek and hands it to him.

"you guys work on the fire, I'm going count the money." jake walk in the RV and went to the back room and grab the money that they steal and start counting them.

"how long are we staying here?" Derek asks Peter. "probably couple week until the search dies down. until then we can probably rob these savages." he chuckles and went back inside to grab him a beer and went outside and start drinking and tossing them to the ground he was finished.

 **AN: if there any mistake in the story let me know, so I can fix them.**

 **thx for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for late post, but here chapter 4**

* * *

Hadziil was tossing and turning in his bed like he is having a bad dream of some sort. He kept moving until he fell off the bed and landed on the floor making a thud. "Ouch." That was his only respond when he woke up from the pain and the cold floor on his back.

He lifts up his upper body up, he rubs his eyes and scratches his head to relieve the itch in his hair.

Hadziil does what every morning get up, get wash up, dress, and go to school. Hadziil stands and starts to get prepared for school. "Two more years for high school and I'm done...oh I forgot college as well."

He sighs and he walks to his paper and starts looking at it. He sees his parent signature and the check mark what class he can take. He did have an option of not taking the college but he decides to take it anyways.

"Off to school." Hadziil put the paper in his bag and put on his shoes or moccasins went out the door and went off to school, it will take time for him to get there.

When he arrived at school he was 7 minutes early, so school wasn't open yet. He sat down against the wall and wait. He was bored he tossed a rock that he found, he was tossing them up in the air and catch them. He has been doing that for past few minutes until the school as started.

He was now walking in the school hallways to go to entering he can see some people already in he was confused how they got in before him he didn't question it, some of them sitting down doing work or just resting their head on the table and try to get more sleep.

He sees a couple of people at table playing card, he decides to walk up and see what going on. He started walking up to it and start looking at the card one of them notice him.

"can you shuffle our cards for us?" One of them shows the card in his hand offering for Hadziil to shuffle for them.

"Sure, why not." He grabs the card and starts shuffle for them. Luckily he was wearing a shirt with a long sleeve so he decides to do a little card trick on them. He starts to shuffle them and doing some hand work, he shuffles until their disappear in his hand. The card is basically hiding in his sleeve but they didn't know. One of them was surprised, he even thought Hadziil was doing some witchcraft.

"Ok, here." he did a flick of the wrist and the card went to his hand. He starts to shuffle them probably and give 6 cards to each of them, when he is done he went back to his seat and sat down and grab the translated book in his bag and he starts reading or probably examine the words and memorizing it

Later the teacher as coming in.

"Good morning everyone." he greeted the class. Only half of the class said good morning back.

"Ok everyone, did you get your college paper sign?" he asks the entire class. Half of them got up and place them on the teacher table. Everyone went back to their seat and the teacher collect all of them and place them aside and he starts teaching the class about today subject.

Derek was just outside of the RV throw trash at the field

"Derek, what you doing?" peter ask him.

"Throwing trash," Derek reply back to peter. "Oh hey look a tortoise." he runs to the tortoise and kick and went flying, lucky the tortoise went into its shell before getting a kick.

"Was that really necessary?" peter ask him with no expressing in his face. "I don't know." Derek chuckle. Peter Singh and facepalm.

School has ended everyone is left some are staying. Hadziil got up and walk up to his teacher.

"McCoy, can you help me learn this language?" he held out the translated book. "To make sure if I pronounce these right."

"Tashikani." he said in unknown words making Hadziil confuse on what he said.

"I don't know what you just said." has a confused face. "I said sure in Japanese." McCoy answer to Hadziil question. Some reason Hadziil wasn't amused of his teacher speaking in the different language.

"Ok, sit and will teach you about the Japanese language, also are you going to Japan when you are done with high school?" McCoy asks.

"Yea, but got to finish college first."

"What kind of class you taking?" McCoy went to the pile of paper and look for Hadziil paper. "Oh, computer programming." he was empress of Hadziil choice most will choose welding or electronic. His teacher teaches him how to pronounce the word and how to listen to what the person is saying.

"Remember Hadziil, to say the words you have to change your accent to make it listenable and make others understand you better."

"Ok." Hadziil nodded.

"Ok, let try greeting." McCoy pointed to Hadziil and waited for him to speak in Japanese.

" **Hello, my name is Hadziil, Nice to greet you."** Hadziil said in Japanese with a different accent.

"Ok, that wasn't bad like last time, you said greet instead meet. Let try it again. remember to lift your tongue ok. now try it again." McCoy listen.

"Ok, **Hello, my name is Hadziil, nice to meet you.** " Hadziil repeats the last word but changes one word to different.

"Hey, that's pretty good, you actually said it probably." McCoy was happy to see Hadziil finally saying Japanese right.

"Well, I think this session over tomorrow I will teach you more," McCoy said to Hadziil

"Ok." Hadziil got up and grab his back and went out of class and head home.

"What a smart kid." McCoy went back to his work.

Hadziil was walking back home, it was getting dark. He was walking back but on a different path it was longer but he didn't have time to go back and take a different path but he stay with this one.

He was walking on side of the road when he notices something near a rock. It was upside down. Has he walked closer he noticed it was a tortoise on it back. He walks up to it and picks it up.

"Hello there, what you doing on your back." he notices there was a chip on its shell.  
"What happen to you did you get hit by a truck or something?" the tortoise head stick out of the shell and look to its left, Hadziil look where it was looking it at. He sees smoke coming from over the hill and dead trees. It was hard to see it because it was nearly dark but he decides to check it out. He put the tortoise down and start walking to the smoke and see what is making the smoke.

He sneaks up the mountain terrain and got on his four and start crawling and see what going on.

What he saw make him mad. He sees trash litter near the RV. Hadziil notices the Rv, it was the same one as they drove by him and throws trash at him.

He decides to try to get a better look so he went around the Rv while trying to hide.

He avoids the light that is created by the fire and tries not get spotted. He was tripping over small pebbles and making a lot of noise. But luckily they didn't hear it.

When Hadziil got to the other side of the Rv and see the two people standing outside. He remembers it was the same guys and the same Rv when they drove pass by him. Hadziil was getting mad, he sees trash on the ground it was scattered everywhere. This made him more furious.

"I hate when people do this, leaving trash everywhere." he walks closer when he slips on loss rock and fall making a loud noise.

"The hell was that!" one of the guys said that was standing near the Rv. he looks around closer to see what the noise come from when they spotted Hadziil.

"Their a savage Derek give me my pistol," he yells to Derek. He runs inside the Rv and grabs guns to shoot at Hadziil.

Hadziil try to get up as fast as he could. He got up and start running but before he could do that he slip and fall again on loss rock. He finally got up and start running not before he hears a loud cracking noise. He felt some warm liquid coming down on his arm.

He stops when he found a big rock that he found it was just big enough for him to hide.

He looks at his arm and sees the bullet grazed him. It just opens wounded, horizontal cut but it wasn't deep.

He can hear there are getting closer. He starts getting lightheaded, he felt a tingle in his hair.

He was breathing hard, he then heard more shot, the bullet hit the rock where he is at. His arm muscle is getting tight, his vision was getting darker. He starts breathing more heavier than before he heard around the corner when his vision faded to black.

* * *

 **AN: if anything is mess up or mistake, P.M me so I can fix the error.  
**


End file.
